


Hide and seek

by EmpressJezzabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressJezzabel/pseuds/EmpressJezzabel
Summary: Bill won, weirdmageddon happened. Everyone is missing or dead except dipper. Dipper trapped for a bit with bill, he tries to escape, fails, so bill offers a deal.





	Hide and seek

Dippers Pov

 

  Keep running, don't stop, stay alive. Bill isn't going to find me. He won't be able to find me since he can't read my thoughts, I had a mind block rune put on me when weirdmageddon started. Can't believe it's been 10 years since then.

  Escaping the fearmind wasn't easy, but I made it. Now I'm running through the forest nearby. I start saying the spell that would get me far away and safe from Bill. I guess the only good thing he ever did was make me a half demon, now I can use magic. I'm almost done with it when an eyebat eye cuts in front of me causing me to skid to a stop. Its back is to me so it hasn't noticed me yet. I quickly finished the spell and begin to slightly glow. The eye at then takes notice and turn and its light is on me. Shit! Then I hear him.

  “Pinetree.” 

  I spin around ready for a fight, my hands glowing with a blue flame, my eyes glowing the same. I see he's also ready to since he's glowing red instead of his regular golden appearance. 

   He lets out a out a slow sigh.“Pinetree,  do you really think you have a chance? I admit you have gotten exceptionally better with your training but your still nowhere near my level.” he casually says with a creepy grin. 

  He takes a step forward but I stand my ground, I won't show weakness. I then grow brighter, yes the spells working. Bill then snaps his fingers and I stop and my hands aren't glowing. Fuck. 

  He starts walking towards me then walks around me in circles. “Did you think a weak spell like that would work? I'm a little offended. Do you really want to get away from me that badly, am I that awful?” He pretends to he hurt.

   I send a hard glare. “The worst.” I reply with as much venom as I could.

   He stops in front of me. “Alright then let's make a deal. How about we play a game? Hide and seek, you hide I seek, simple.”

   “Wouldn't you have the advantage since you have eyes everywhere?” I question his motives.

   “I'll send you to a random place, even I won't know. I'll give you a year, if you win you'll be free and get to live whatever life you have there.”  

    “And if you win?” 

    His smile grew wider. “You'll have to stay by my side and swear your undying loyalty to me forever. So do we have a deal?” He finishes and sticks his hand out which is now engulfed in a blue flame.

    “ Why not.”

    “That's why I like you, you're fun. So deal then?” 

    This may be my only shot so I take his hand. “Deal” 

     He lets out a chilling laughter. Then a blinding light came from our hands, I have to shield my eyes from it. The last thing I hear is “good luck Pinetree.”

 


End file.
